Rache der Dunklen Seele
by Aya-chan2
Summary: Ferienereignis, schlechter Schulstart und ist Dumbledore druchgedreht? Was neue schüler und verbotene Flüche anrichten können... lest besser selbst
1. Schon wieder ein Traum?

Titel: Rache der dunklen Seele  
  
Autor: Aya_chan2 (oder TheDarkAngelRisa auf Animexx)  
  
Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Fan fiction: Harry Potter  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Inhalt: Schreckliche Ferien, schlimmer start ins Schuljahr, ein durchgedrehter Professor und dann noch Voldemort und seine neuen Pläne. Und Draco?  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ich habe noch nicht genügend Geld zusammen, um sie mir zu kaufen.. ^^'  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe den 5. Band schon gelesen, habe die FF aber vorher angefangen, also nehme ich die Ereignisse aus dem Band nicht mit rein..  
  
"Reden"  
  
/Denken/  
  
°Stimme, die Harry hört°  
  
Kapitel 1 - Schon wieder ein Traum?  
  
°Geh! Verschwinde!°  
  
Immer wieder hörte er diese Worte, die in seinem Kopf widerhallten. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, konnte sie aber keiner bestimmten Person zuordnen.  
  
Wo war er hier? Alles war so Dunkel. Nacht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war. Er fühlte die trockene Erde unter seinen Händen, denn er hockte mit den Knien auf dem Boden und stützte sich vorne mit den Händen ab. Er war zu schwach zum Aufstehen. Wind streichelte sein verschwitztes Gesicht. Oder waren es Tränen?  
  
Nur schemenhaft konnte er umstehende Bäume wahrnehmen, vereinzelt und stumm. Kälte kroch seinen Körper hinauf und er wusste, wenn die Bäume schreien könnten, dann würden sie es tun.  
  
°Verschwinde von hier! Es wird gefährlich!° Wieder diese Stimme. Sie klang so sanft und besorgt. Am liebsten würde er in den Wellen der Stimme versinken und schlafen. Doch nun traten andere Geräusche an sein Bewusstsein. Ein unheimliches Rascheln. Von allen Seiten kam es. Er wusste, wer sie waren, er wusste, was sie wollten, und er wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab.  
  
°Verdammt! Geh, solange du noch kannst!°  
  
"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er zurück. "Und wie auch? Sie haben mich." Mit der geballten Hand schlug er verzweifelt auf den Boden. "Verdammt!", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und er spürte erneut Tränen aufkommen.  
  
Zu den Geräuschen haben sich jetzt schwarze Gestalten, Schatten, hinzugesellt. Sie waren überall. Sie waren so schwarz, dass sogar die Nacht dagegen hell wirkte. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares wurden in sein Gesicht geweht. Er wusste, er würde sterben.  
  
°Verdammt! Renn, verschwinde! Sie dürfen dich nicht kriegen!° Er wusste, dass die schwarzen Gestalten die Stimme nicht hören konnten. Und wenn sie sie hören würden, hätten sie jetzt gelacht.  
  
"Ich kann nicht!", rief der Junge und drohte wieder umzukippen. Er hörte schallendes Gelächter, das unheimlich laut in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Der Kreis war vollkommen. Es gab keinen Spalt zum Fliehen mehr. Er hätte es sowieso nicht geschafft. Doch plötzlich traten einige der Schatten zurück und machten eine Lücke frei. /Es sieht aus wie die perfekte Einladung zum Abhauen . doch dahinter erwartet einen der Tod höchst persönlich/, dachte der Junge sarkastisch. Er wäre gerannt, wenn er es könnte. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, sich überhaupt zu bewegen.  
  
Eine weitere Schwarze Gestalt trat aus der Lücke hervor. Sie trug einen Umhang, der auch über den Kopf gezogen war und somit fast das ganze Gesicht verdeckte, genau wie alle anderen. So genau wollte der Junge auch nicht wissen, wer ihn umbrachte. Doch er wusste es ja. Schon von Anfang an.  
  
"Sieh einer an, der verehrte Harry Potter sucht mal wieder unsere Gesellschaft. Wie rührend", sagte die Gestalt und seine roten Augen funkten kurz auf. Die Umstehenden begannen erneut zu Lachen. Ein hässliches Lachen, dass sich dem Jungen die Nackenhaare aufrichteten und ihm ein unangenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.  
  
"Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nicht freiwillig hier bin, Voldemort", sagte Harry mit so fester Stimme wie nur möglich und den Namen sprach er mit soviel Hass aus wie ihm möglich war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht so schwach aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Doch sein Gegenüber konnte anscheinend Gedanken lesen.  
  
"Ich glaube dir, dass du nicht freiwillig hier bist. So wie du aussiehst würde ich ja nicht einmal einem Penner gegenübertreten ohne mich zu schämen. Wirst wohl nicht richtig gefüttert, hm?", sprach er mit einer der hässlichsten Stimmen, die Harry je gehört hatte, doch Voldemort hatte ja recht, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zugab. Die Dursleys haben wirklich an Nahrung gespart, aber das spielte hier nun wirklich keine Rolle. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und erwiderte nichts.  
  
"Und reden kannst du anscheinend auch nicht mehr, aber mach dir nichts draus, denn du kannst sagen was du willst, du wirst trotzdem sterben. Endlich kommt meine lang ersehnte Rache!", setzte Voldemort seine Rede fort. °Sag nichts Unüberlegtes! Wir kriegen dich hier schon raus!° "Wer's glaubt", zischte Harry verbittert.  
  
"Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Voldemort und ein amüsiertes und mordlustiges Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen.  
  
Harry antwortete nicht.  
  
"Nun gut", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, "wir sind ja schließlich nicht zum Kaffeekränzchen hier her. Kommen wir nun zu den amüsanten Dingen des Tages." Ein hässliches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, er holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und Harry konnte schon förmlich spüren, was jetzt kommen würde. "Aber zuerst wollen wir uns noch etwas .hm, nennen wir es mal - unterhalten. Crucio!"  
  
Harry sah den Strahl auf sich zukommen, hatte aber keine Chance sich zu verteidigen, wie auch, ohne Zauberstab? Er schrie, schrie so laut er konnte. Es kam ihm vor, als wenn man ihn "angezündet" hätte. Seine Haut brannte und die Narbe auf der Stirn schien in Feuer. Der letzte Rest Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des sonst auch schon so blassen Jungen. Kurzzeitig verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und es wurde schwarz. Wenn doch jemand seine Schreie hören könnte! Wenn ihm doch jemand helfen könnte! Aber hier gab es keinen weit und breit, der helfen würde. Von fern her hörte er die Todessen lachen und eine Wut kroch in ihm hoch, die er noch nie vorher vernommen hatte. Er sackte zusammen und fiel abermals auf die Knie und presste die Hände auf sein Herz, welches gleich zu zerspringen drohte.  
  
Doch plötzlich ließ der Schmerz nach und Harry klappte keuchend zusammen, beim Fallen schlug er sich die Hände auf, die jetzt leicht blutenden, und lag nun auf dem trockenen Boden des Friedhofs. Er wünschte sich jetzt auch einfach begraben zu sein, den Schmerz vergessen zu können.  
  
"Ist der große Harry Potter schon schlapp? Schade, ich dachte, dass war erst der Anfang. Aber wir wollen dich mal nicht all zu lange auf die Folter spannen. Du wirst jetzt für die verschwendeten Jahre meines Lebens büßen!" "Dein ganzes Leben ist doch die reinste Verschwendung! Früher oder später wirst du sowieso aufgehalten!" Ein wütendes Funkeln konnte man nun in Voldemorts Augen erkennen. "So? Träum weiter, Junge!"  
  
Harry rappelte sich trotz seiner Schmerzen halbwegs wieder auf und sah noch, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab abermals hob. Er schloss die Augen und machte sich für das Kommende bereit.  
  
°Ich krieg dich schon hier weg, keine Angst!° /Angst? .Angst./  
  
Er hörte, wie Voldemort den Todesfluch aussprach und wie ein Strahl die Luft verbrannte. Doch .  
  
Ok, ich hoffe, ihr habts bis hierhin ausgehalten ^^' Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Reviews freuen, hab nämlich noch nicht wirklich viel erfahrung mit FF's schreiben ^^' Bye bye Aya_chan2 


	2. Neuer Start, neue Sorgen?

Titel: Rache der dunklen Seele  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Fan fiction: Harry Potter  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Inhalt: Schreckliche Ferien, schlimmer start ins Schuljahr, ein durchgedrehter Professor und dann noch Voldemort und seine neuen Pläne. Und Draco?  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ich habe noch nicht genügend Geld zusammen, um sie mir zu kaufen.. ^^'  
  
Anmerkung1: Ich habe den 5. Band schon gelesen, habe die FF aber vorher angefangen, also nehme ich die Ereignisse aus dem Band nicht mit rein..  
  
Anmerkung2: Danke für die lieben Kommentare von jacintee, Angel334, Anne- Viviane und Sharlany. Danke, danke, danke!!! ^-^  
  
"Reden"  
  
/Denken/  
  
Kapitel 2 - Neuer Start, neue Sorgen?  
  
. Doch es passierte nichts.  
  
Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, musste er scharf Luft holen, als er erkannt, wo er sich befand. Er stand mitten in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys, doch. wie?  
  
Er schaute auf seine Hände und stellte fest, dass sie immer noch leicht blutenden und leichte Wellen des Schmerzes sich immer noch den Weg durch seinen Körper bahnten. Die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs. Aber wie kam er denn nun hier her? /Die Stimme/, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. /Die Stimme hat gesagt, ich bekommen dich hier schon weg. oder so. Wer war das? Sicher ein Zauberer. Ein Zauberer, der alles gesehen hat, was mit mir geschieht. Wer? Vor allem noch ein Zauberer, der auf meiner Seite steht. Denn wer in Voldemorts Nähe würde sich schon in Gefahr bringen um mir zu helfen? Ein Spion? Snape. hm, der würde mich doch schon eher tot sehen wollen. Mir fällt einfach keiner ein./  
  
°Und das ist auch gut so. Am besten, du vergisst mich wieder.° Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen vor Schreck. /Wer.?/ °Das ist egal. Vergiss mich!° Die Stimme klang gehetzt. /Tse, als wenn es so einfach wäre, so eine Stimme zu vergessen!/ °Versuche es. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten.° Ein kurzer, schmerzvoller Schrei ertönte noch in seinem Kopf und ein kurzer Blitz des Schmerzes zuckte durch seinen Körper und dann war es so ruhig, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Unheimlich ruhig. Nur das hektische Atmen des Jungen im Zimmer war zu hören.  
  
Harry versuchte nicht mehr auf die Stimme zu achten, sie zu vergessen und bemerkte, dass der Himmel langsam dämmerte. Bald würden die Dursley aufstehen und dann hatte er sicher den ganzen Tag keine Zeit mehr über irgendwelche Dinge nachzudenken. /Erstmal frische Sachen und dann auf ins Verderben./  
  
Die letzte Ferien Woche verlief beunruhigend ereignislos. Er hörte nichts, dass entweder von einen mysteriösen Angriff auf Muggel handelte oder irgendeine Aktion weder von Voldemort noch gegen Voldemort, die irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Erschreckend, ja, Harry fand es erschreckend, dass Voldemort schon wieder zu Kräften gekommen war, dass öffentlich nicht einmal erwähnt wurde, dass am Ende seines vierten Schuljahr überhaupt etwas passiert war. Einfach nichts! Wie konnte das Ministerium nur so rücksichtslos sein? Besser der Schrecken, dass Voldemort zurück ist, als plötzlich von ihm selbst umgebracht zu werden, ohne sich schützen zu können.  
  
Harry hatte nicht oft Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da er mit Arbeit nur so überladen wurde. Dennoch wunderte er sich, dass sich überhaupt keiner meldete. Er war sich sicher, dass jemand von der Nacht wusste, bei der er beinah umgekommen war. Doch wenn es der Falsche wusste. Snape würde er zutrauen, dass er Dumbledore nichts gesagt hat. Doch diese Stimme? Sie hörte sich jung an. Jedenfalls jünger als Snape.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein sichtlich abgemagerter und blasser Junge trat auf den Zug zu, der in wenigen Minuten Richtung Hogwarts fahren sollte. Sein Koffer schien eine zentnerschwere Last zu sein, denn er schleifte fast den Boden. Strähnen seines inzwischen gewachsenen Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die rote Lok. Noch vor wenigen Stunden dachte er, dass er es nie bis hierher schaffen würde. Sein Onkel hatte getobt wie ein wilder Stier und wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, und das sah man auch. Ein langärmliches T-Shirt bedeckte die blauen, ins grüne tendierende, Flecken, die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten.  
  
Seufzend wollte er seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch sein ganzer Körper schmerzte bei der kleinsten Bewegung. Er ging, die Schmerzen ignorierend, auf die Tür zu und setzte sich sogleich in ein leeres Abteil, obwohl schon das Sitzen schwer fiel.  
  
Von seinen Freunden hatte er noch überhaupt nichts gesehen geschweige denn gehört. Und das seit 2 Monaten nicht mehr. Er machte sich Sorgen, doch er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt hatte sich noch immer niemand blicken lasse. Keiner. /Keiner./ Er versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch er kehrte immer wieder, bis er schließlich auf dem Sitz eingekuschelt einschlief, die Arme fest um sich schlingend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die Fahrt verlief unheimlich ruhig. Niemand schien ihn überhaupt zu beachten. Jeder, der in das Abteil wollte, machte sofort wieder kehrt, als er Harry gesehen hatte. Doch der bekam das gar nicht mit, da er immer noch schlief und es schien, als wenn er den Schlaf der letzten 2 Monate nachholen wollte und ihn nichts und niemand aufwecken konnte. Nur ab und zu zuckte er zusammen, wenn er eine Bewegung machte und seine unzähligen Verletzungen schmerzten.  
  
". ob das Abteil frei ist."  
  
Mit einem Ruck ging die Tür auf und Harry schreckte hoch. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee und er atmete hektisch. Wieder ein Traum, der so unreal gewirkt hat, dass er gleich wieder erschreckend real wirkte, nachdem er aufgewacht war.  
  
Erst jetzt erkannte er die Person, die ihn aus schreckensweiten Augen anstarrte, was aber schnell wieder vorbei war, und er zu einer hämischen Bemerkung ansetzten wollte. Doch kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern und schlug hastig die Hand auf den Mund und ging einen Schritt zurück, rempelte die Person hinter ihm an.  
  
"Was denn mit dir los, Malfoy?", fragte Harry spöttisch und setzte ein Grinsen auf, von dem er selbst nicht mal wusste, dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war.  
  
Doch Malfoy sagte nichts, und ging einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Pansy Parkinson funkelte Harry nun wütend an und sagte: "Ihm ist sicher von deinem Anblick so schlecht geworden, dass er sich jetzt übergeben muss. Kein Wunder." Dann schlug sie die Tür wieder zu, folgte Draco, und es war so leise wie vorher.  
  
Harry guckte leicht irritiert, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. /Was war denn jetzt mit Malfoy los? Als wenn er nicht mehr mit mir reden konnte. Sonst blieb mir doch auch keine Bemerkung erspart./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!!! Beinah hätte ich mich verraten!/  
  
Draco ging wie ein Tiger nervös in dem Abteil hin und her, bis er hinter sich ein "Draciiiiiii-Schatzi!!!" vernehmen konnte und stocksteif stehen blieb. /Nicht die auch noch!!! Was hat Gott nur gegen mich?/ So ruhig wie möglich drehte er sich zu dem ungebetenen Gast um, versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen. "Was willst du, Parkinson?"  
  
"Bei dir bleiben, mein kleines Schnuckelhäschen!"  
  
/Wie dieses Weib doch nerven kann. Sie sollte aufpassen, dass sich nicht direkt unter ihr die Hölle auftut, wenn sie einem Gott wie mir zu sehr die Nerven strapaziert!/  
  
Und ehe er sich versah, hing ein kleines grünes Etwas an seinem Hals.  
  
Draco wollte schon zu einer scharfen Bemerkung ansetzten, als ihm Pansy wieder ins Wort fiel: "Was war vorhin mit dir los, Draco?"  
  
Ihm stockte der Atem. Ja, was war vorhin mit ihm los gewesen? "Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, Parkinson!", antwortete er wütend. Was mischte sie sich da überhaupt ein?  
  
Sie ließ von ihm ab und ging nun langsam um ihn herum, ohne die Augen von ihm zu lassen. Sie wirkte plötzlich hinterhältig, wie eine Katze, die ihr neues Opfer ausgesucht hatte und sich nun langsam näherte. "Da war etwas, ich habe es gemerkt. Als du ihm in die Augen schautest, als du etwas sagen wolltest, als er dich angesprochen hatte. Sag schon, Draco. Ich bekomme es sowieso raus." Sie blieb wieder vor ihm stehen.  
  
Draco war nun die sprichwörtliche Kalkwand. Er schien nicht mehr in dieser Welt, Schweiß perlte an seiner Schläfe hinab, die Augen schreckensweit geöffnet. Die Erinnerungen stießen immer wieder vor seinen Kopf und seine Maske begann zu bröckeln. Doch als wenn er sich seiner Situation wieder bewusst wurde, schüttelte er den Kopf und der kalte, unantastbare Ausdruck trat wieder in seine Augen. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", antwortete er nach einigen Sekunden, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen.  
  
Pansy kicherte leise und hinterhältig. "Ach, Draco, im Lügen warst du noch nie sehr gut."  
  
Draco bemühte sich, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. "Bitte, verlass jetzt das Abteil, Parkinson!", presste er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.  
  
Breit und unheimlich *wissend* grinsend und ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte sie sich um und ging. Draco war wieder allein und ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen. /Weiß sie etwas? Sie hatte so einen wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Ich wurde doch schon bestraft, für das, was ich getan habe! Warum muss sie jetzt auch noch anfangen? Nur Vater weiß von der Sache, ich sollte es keinem verraten. Aber als er mir vorhin in die Augen gesehen hat. Das wird ein schlimmes Ende nehmen./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Puh, geschafft. Ich fahre morgen (30.12.03) zu meinen Verwandten und wollte vorher noch das 2. Pitel hoch laden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ^_^  
  
Und schreibt schön Kommis, die muntern einen nämlich unheimlich auf ^^  
  
Bye bye  
  
Risa 


	3. Verschwunden?

Titel: Rache der dunklen Seele  
  
Autor: Aya_chan2  
  
Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Fan fiction: Harry Potter  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
Inhalt: Schreckliche Ferien, schlimmer start ins Schuljahr, ein durchgedrehter Professor und dann noch Voldemort und seine neuen Pläne. Und Draco?  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ich habe noch nicht genügend Geld zusammen, um sie mir zu kaufen.. ^^'  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe den 5. Band schon gelesen, habe die FF aber vorher angefangen, also nehme ich die Ereignisse aus dem Band nicht mit rein.. Und so langsam beginnt auch endlich die eigentliche Handlung der FF ^^'  
  
Anmerkung2: Noch danke für das Kommentar von Angel344. ^-^ "Reden"  
  
/Denken/  
  
°Stimme, die Harry hört°  
  
Kapitel 3 - Verschwunden?  
  
In der Großen Halle  
  
Harry ging langsam auf seinen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch zu. Keiner hatte bis jetzt mit ihm geredet. Er bekam nur finstere Blicke, vor allem von seinem Haus.  
  
Er ließ sich nieder und kam sich ziemlich allein vor. Ron und Hermine hatte er noch gar nicht gesehen und der Rest der Weasleys sah ziemlich bedrückt aus, und so weit Harry das beurteilen konnte, warfen sie ihm die düstersten Blicke zu.  
  
Plötzlich stand McGonagall hinter ihm. "Würden Sie mir bitte folgen, Mr. Potter?" Ihre Stimme war eisig, ebenso wie der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Harry stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und folgte ihr. Sie gingen in Dumbledores Büro, wo der Schulleiter saß und gerade den "Tagespropheten" las. Auch sein Blick war kalt.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind, Mister Potter?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry erschauderte. Da war etwas in seiner Stimme, dass da nicht rein gehörte. Es waren des Schulleiters Augen, die ihn so irritierten. Sie waren . so unheimlich leer, ohne Ausdruck irgendeiner Gefühlsregung, eben so richtig Dumbledore-untypisch. Außerdem wusste er gar nicht, warum er hier war.  
  
Deshalb antwortete er: "Ehrlich gesagt, nein, Professor."  
  
"Natürlich wissen Sie das!", blaffte Dumbledore ihn an. Harry beschlich ein Gefühl des Misstrauen. "Sie haben Ihre zwei besten Freunde verraten, Mr. Potter! Sie haben sie Sie-wissen-schon-wem ausgeliefert! Der junge Mr. Weasley hätte ja seinen Vater überreden können, dem Minister weiß zu machen, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurück ist! Und Ms. Granger hat Sie durchschaut, sie musste aus dem Weg!"  
  
Harry war geschockt und musste das Gesagte erstmal verdauen. Anscheinend hatte er nicht richtig verstanden. "Bitte, wie? Was soll ich getan haben?"  
  
"Sie haben mich sehr wohl verstanden und ich sage Ihnen, Sie können froh sein, dass sie noch hier sind! Leider können wir keine stichhaltigen Beweise aufführen, dass Sie der Täter waren. Aber ich zweifele keine Sekunde daran, gerissen genug sind Sie ja." /Deshalb also die Blicke der anderen. Aber woher wollen die das alle so genau wissen? Ich dachte, dass die anderen mich so weit kennen, dass ich so was nie tun würde! Also./  
  
"Was ist hier los, Professor?", fragte Harry sauer. Er fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film und wartete vergebens auf das "April, April!" der beiden Professoren, denn McGonagall stand noch immer hinter ihm und ihre Augen sagten, dass sie den Worten des Schulleiters zustimmte.  
  
"Was soll hier schon los sein? Meine Schüler sind anscheinend alle durchgedreht! Ich kann nur froh sein, dass ich sie noch nicht wie aufgescheuchte Hühner im Hawaiirock mit einem pinken Faschingshut auf dem Kopf durchs Schulhaus rennen sehe und sie dabei "fröhliche Weihnachten" rufen!"  
  
"Ja, dann wären nämlich allerhöchstens Sie verrückt, Professor. Entschuldigung, aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was hier los ist!", sagte Harry mit unterdrückter Wut. "Ich kann Ihre Worte nicht unterstützen! Wie Sie es selbst gesagt haben, waren Ron und Hermine meine besten Freunde, und meine einzigsten wirklichen, wenn ich das so sagen kann, also warum sollte ich sie verraten? WARUM?" Er musste sich wirklich beherrschen. Hier war eindeutig etwas faul und er würde sich das hier sicher nicht mehr lange gefallen lassen. Dumbledore kam ihm auf einmal wie ein überdrehter, verrückter Mann vor. Aber eindeutig verhext.  
  
"Ganz einfach. Sie stecken mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem unter einer Decke! Schon von Anfang an! Und Ihre Freunde waren einfach im Weg, denn sie wussten zu viel. Ja, so war es. Sie wussten etwas, was sie nicht wissen sollten. Hat sicher was mit der Wiederauferstehung zu tun. Vielleicht wollten Sie auch einfach nur noch Ihren Ruhm unterstrichen, indem Sie Leute verschwinden lassen? So á la Ich-bin-ein-mächtiger-Zauberer-und-keiner-kann- mich-toppen-außer-mein-verehrter-Meister-und-der-ist-auch-nur-einen-Tick- besser-als-ich. Aber OK, die Erstklässler warten sicher. Wir führen unser Gespräch ein andern Mal fort." Der Schulleiter klang wirklich selbstzufrieden und war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, mit Professor McGonagall im Schlepptau.  
  
Harry rannte ihm hinter her, bis sie kurz vor der Großen Halle waren. Er konnte das Besprochene überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Alles wirkte so surreal. Und was war wirklich mit seinen Freunden?  
  
"Professor! Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich es war? Und woher wissen Sie überhaupt von der Sache?", fragte Harry wütend. Es war einfach unfassbar, unvorstellbar.  
  
"Nun, es steht im Tagespropheten von vor 3 Wochen. Da wurden sie das letzte Mal gesehen. Das, was im Tagespropheten steht, ist so logisch, dass man es einfach glauben muss. Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber Sie können froh sein, dass es keine stichhaltigen Beweise gibt, sonst wären Sie jetzt verbannt für immer und ewig. Falls Sie den Artikel lesen wollen, bitte." Der Alte lachte leise, eindeutig mit sich selbst zufrieden, und gab Harry ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt, eindeutig aus einer Zeitung. Harry steckte den Zettel wortlos in seine Hosentasche, ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen. Dann merkte er, dass sie schon mitten in der Großen Halle standen und sie alle finster anstarrten.  
  
"Jetzt setzten Sie sich, bitte, Mr. Potter. - Nun, das heißt, wenn Sie einen Platz finden." Er lachte wieder und Harry schaute sich verwirrt um. Am Gryffindortisch sahen ihn alle finster an. Er wollte auf einen freien Platz gehen, der nicht für die Erstklässler war, aber seine "Mitschüler" rutschten immer so weit auseinander, dass er keinen Platz hatte sich irgendwo hinzusetzten. /Was, um Himmelswillen, ist hier los?/  
  
Es war totenstill in der Halle und er sah sich abermals um. Überall stieß er auf Ablehnung und Verachtung, Unglauben und zum Teil Trotz. Selbst bei den Lehrern, soweit er das erkennen konnte, und den anderen Häusern. Nur eines irritierte ihn noch mehr, und dies brachte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn: Draco Malfoy. Nichts von alle dem, was er bei den anderen erblickte, war in seinen Augen. Dort war einfach nur. Mitleid? Schmerz? Nun erklärte sich Harry für vollkommen verrückt und rannte raus. Einfach weg von den anderen.  
  
Jetzt merkte er, dass Tränen sein Gesicht benetzten und dies schon seit längerem. /Oh mein Gott, was ist hier nur geschehen? Was hat sie alle nur so sehr überzeugt? Was für ein Zauber ist das? Es ist schrecklich./  
  
Er rannte mindestens 10 Minuten wahllos durch dunkle, verlassene Gänge, dann stoppte er. Etwas war. anders. Unheimlich. Ein Fenster war ungefähr 2 Meter entfernt, wo jetzt das kalte Licht des Vollmondes hinein schien. Doch es wirkte so . . . - unerklärlich. Harry machte einen weiteren Schritt und da fiel es ihm auf. Es war totenstill. Nicht einmal seine Schritte erzeugten irgendeinen Laut. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es war, als hätte er keine Stimmbänder. Jemand hatte die Lautstärke vollkommen runtergedreht. Er wollte schreien, nur um überhaupt irgendwas zu hören.  
  
"Das bringt nichts."  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, setzte kurz aus, nur um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen. Wer war das, hatte er überhaupt etwas gehört? Einbildung? Diese Stimme . . .  
  
"Ja, du kennst mich. Sehr gut, um genau zu sein, Harry." Die Stimmte klang leicht amüsiert.  
  
/Was. . . ?/  
  
"Dreh dich doch mal um."  
  
Sollte er? Was passiert, wenn er es tut? Wer - oder was - würde ihn erwarten? Angst schlich sich in seine Seele. Er wusste, dass er den Körper zu der Stimme nicht sehen wollte.  
  
"So feige wie eh und je, stimmt's?"  
  
Wut gesellte sich zu ihm. Hastig drehte er sich um und trotzig wollte er antworten: "Was erlaubst du dir? Ich bin nicht fei. . ." Ihm stockte der Atem. Das war doch vollkommen unmöglich! "Ich dachte du wärst. . ."  
  
". . .verschwunden?" Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn herablassend an. "Na ja, wie ich sehe, bin ich noch hier, oder?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Danke fürs Lesen, wenn ihr es bis hier hin geschafft habt. ^^' Könnt ihr euch denken, wer jetzt vor Harry steht? Nja, ich bitte um ein Kommentar von euch ^-^  
  
Bye bye  
  
Aya_chan2 


End file.
